joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Bark the Polar Bear
Bark the Polar Bear is Bean the Dynamite's partner, but while Bean is a crazy chatterbox, Bark is calm and completely silent. Thanks to his strength, he is a formidable foe for Sonic the Hedgehog and the other Freedom Fighters. He previously worked with Fiona Fox and Nic the Weasel before teaming up with Bean exclusively. The pair have since worked for Dr. Eggman, Mammoth Mogul, and even teamed up with Nic's brother Nack the Weasel as part of Team Hooligan. History Past Bark's past is almost completely unknown, and his silent nature hasn't provided any answers. The only thing known is that he was once a member of Nic the Weasel's gang, which also included Bean the Dynamite and Fiona Fox. The group used to compete in illegal fighting tournaments, and often found themselves defeated by Rouge the Bat. Despite parting ways with Fiona and Nic, Bark remained partnered with Bean. Sol Seeker Bark later joined up with Nack the Weasel and Bean the Dynamite to form Team Hooligan; the three went into the Great Forest where Nack tailed Team Rose, who were searching for a missing Sol Emerald. After keeping their distance, Team Hooligan intercepted Cheese, a chao attempting to get the Sol Emerald to safety, and took possession of both. When Cream the Rabbit caught up, she surprised the hooligans with her vicious reaction to seeing Cheese mistreated; however, Bark caught her in one massive hand and held her while she screamed and ranted. Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat soon showed up, demanding Cream's release, and so Nack ordered a speedy retreat on his bike - with Bark still holding Cream. However, Blaze, using her flame powers, caught up and sent the bike and its passengers flying. While she rescued Cream, Bark recovered the fallen bike and when Team Dark arrived to confront Team Rose, Nack decided it was time for the three to make their getaway before anyone realized they still had the Emerald. They soon found that the Babylon Rogues had them in their sights, however. Personality Bark is a tough, down-to-business kind of guy. While ferocious and appearing to have a dark sense of humor, he is rather level-headed and seemingly even-tempered given his reactions to Bean, and will readily admit to being in over his head. For the most part, Bark is mute, although it is possible that he just cannot get a word in around Bean and so chooses to be silent. Appearance Bark is a yellow-furred Mobian Polar Bear, and thus is taller and bulkier than Sonic and most of the other characters. His muzzle is peach-as with many Mobian characters-and he has a triangular patch of white fur on his chest. While Bark's default eye-color is supposed to be blue, it has been also been colored red on occasion. He wears a red beanie that has holes that allow his ears to poke out, as well as a green scarf. Completing his outfit are a pair of brown gloves and a pair of brown-toed red boots. Powers and Abilities Bark is incredibly strong, able to smash through solid rock and can throw opponents such as Sonic long distances. At the very least, his strength is greater than Sergeant Simian as he was able to stop one of his punches with a single hand and then throw him a fair distance. He was also able to halt a punch thrown by Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette's robotic arm. Rumor has it that he rivals Mighty the Armadillo, and is one of the three strongest beings on Mobius. Category:Sega charaacters Category:Sega Category:Yellow Category:Power Category:Big Category:Sonic characters Category:Knuckles’ Rivals Category:Sonic the Fighters